


and i can't say it's what you know

by FatNerdCatBird



Series: What You Know [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Comedy, Flirting, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, I basically wrote grown psychoanalyzing men as acting like high school nerds, M/M, OOC, One Shot, Out of Character, Sort Of, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Walk Of Shame, and i can't believe i had so much fun, literally so much fluff, the night after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:31:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatNerdCatBird/pseuds/FatNerdCatBird
Summary: Reid didn't know that after a night of pleasure, physical remnants remained in the morning. Reid also didn't know that there were plenty of them. And that they were so obvious. Perhaps the only thing he does know is how flustered he can become in front of Morgan. (A.K.A. the walk of shame)"Maybe next yearI'll have no timeTo think about thequestions to addressAm I the one to tryto stop the fire?"





	and i can't say it's what you know

“Oh my God, Reid, is that a hickey?”

“What?” Suddenly, the man’s hand flew to his neck, feeling the blood rush to his head. “You’re deluding yourself.”

“C’mon, that was totally a hickey.” JJ laughed, amusement in her sparkling eyes. She tried to peer under Reid’s hand, scientifically impossible he knew, but he blushed harder nonetheless. “Who did you have time to go frolicking with?”

“I didn’t, there was no ‘frolicking’ at all. I mean, who would’ve--there was practically no time, besides, we’re on a case and who would’ve even--” He stopped mid-rant, twisting back to stare at the blonde who was clearly having too much fun. There was no way she knew...right? _But she knocked in the morning while Derek and I were...what were we doing? Then again, even_ I _didn’t know Morgan was capable of being attracted to the same sex. There’s no way she knows. No way. None._

Reid turned back to face the front, flipping up his collar to hide the so-called hickey. “I slipped and fell in the shower.”

Rossi, who was driving, gave a quick look at the kid next to him, grinning. “Does falling usually give you bruises in the shape of bite marks?” JJ laughed along as they pulled up to the crime scene. _Bite mark? That idiot!_ Reid flushed harder and slumped down in his seat, wishing to melt in a puddle and disappear. _Oh, Morgan’s gonna have to explaining to do._

Some time afterwards, Reid stormed into the conference room back at the Los Angeles Police Department, seeking out a certain coworker.

His gaze landed on his partner and friend, eye narrowing. “You.”

“What’s up, kid?” Said ‘kid’ flushed and tilted his head ever so slightly, motioning for the bathroom before heading over to the mentioned area. A few minutes later, Morgan came in and raised an eyebrow at Reid’s anxious figure. “Okay, seriously, what’s wrong?”

Wordlessly, the genius pulled down the collar of his dress shirt about an inch with a blatantly unamused expression on his face. He watched as the other agent pressed his lips together and shrugged. “Sorry.”

Reid narrowed his eyes. “Your microexpressions clearly state that you are _not_ _sorry_.” At this Morgan let himself grin, using a hand to tug at the woolen vest that Reid was wearing. Heat flooded into the taller male’s cheeks and stomach. “We are at _work_!”

“So you’d let me do this when we’re not at work?” Reid flushed, avoiding eye contact but Morgan lifted his chin and forced the genius to look at him. His chest was constricting, he couldn’t breathe, and even though he knew that the figurative butterflies were but adrenaline and other nervous hormones that were created in response to a stressor, the feeling didn’t become any less intense. If anything, Reid could stare at the warm, brown eyes and his own reflection in them for a very long time....

“Kid, just trust me, I’m not going to do anything to you that you don’t want. Do you trust me?”

After a minimal nod and a few shaky breaths later, Reid took off his vest and stared at the other male hesitantly. He had never felt so _naked_ under the other man’s heated gaze before. “So now wh--” His sentence was cut off with a gasp as Morgan’s broad hands started to unbutton the dress shirt he was wearing. His gaze was focused on the top of the other man’s head, focused downwards as he was clearly focused on the task at hand. When the last button was undone, Morgan stepped back to stare at his chest, making the brunet flush uncontrollably. His embarrassment turned into indignation and a little bit of hurt as he saw Morgan bite his lip again to keep from laughing. Did he look that ridiculous?

“What,” he asked stiffly.

Morgan held a hand to his quivering lips and used the other hand to motion to the mirror. In the small and dirty piece of glass, Reid quickly saw what the other agent was laughing at. His eyes grew comically wide, and he would’ve laughed too if his heart didn’t drop in shock.

His reflection stared back at him, naked chest covered in love marks and subtle bruises. There was even a fairly dark bite mark on his left hip. His hands frantically ran over them--he ignored the heat that he felt when he brushed over each one--and looked to see if there were any more on his back or, God forbid, under his belt.

_Holy fucking shit. Why are there so many?!_

Morgan laughed, clutching his stomach as he did so. Reid's reaction seemed to only spur him on more. “I...I thought you knew, pretty boy, are you telling me you didn't notice it while dressing this morning?”

“It's not funny,” he objected in a higher pitch than normal, making Morgan laugh all the more. Reid's hands quickly redid the buttons, trying to do something with his nervous hands. “When was this? All yesterday?”

Morgan nodded and grinned, laughter gone and replaced by another emotion, one that Reid couldn’t quite place. “Did it feel so good that you didn’t notice it during our passionate night of--”

“No!” Reid squeaked out. The shorter man’s grin widened.

“So it didn’t feel good?”

“Ye--no, I mean...” Spencer patted at the creases on the front of his vest one too many times. He cleared his throat. “Fuck you.”

“Ooh, pretty boy’s got a mouth now.” Reid’s breath hitched when he saw Morgan lean forward, leaving but inches between their lips, to brush a stray strand of hair behind his ear. The warmth from his hand seemed to radiate onto Reid, making his ear tingle. “Then again, it’s nothing I haven’t heard from last night, so...”

Morgan laughed at the way his coworker flushed immediately, turning almost a strawberry color. He sputtered, unable to say much but point at the dark-skinned male and finally mutter out, “We’ll talk about this later.”

 _I hate him. I hate him, I hate him and his stupid and sexy and arrogant grin and I hate the way he smiles at me and makes me feel--no way. No._ Good-humored laughter was music to his ears as he stormed out of restroom, trying to squish the warm feeling inside his chest growing.

* * *

 Rossi raised an eyebrow when he noticed a debauched, for lack of a better term, kid genius storm out of the bathroom, making it clear that he was ignoring a certain dark-skinned agent. Morgan, on the other hand, was clearly amused as he sat back down at the conference table, picking up his coffee and a case file with ease. “Trouble in paradise, Morgan?”

The agent chuckled, taking a sip of his coffee. “No, no trouble at all.”

“This wouldn’t have to do with the hickey on his neck, now would it?” Rossi took a wild guess.

Morgan raised an eyebrow at the older man’s interest. “Jealous of paradise, Rossi?”

“Touche.” The two men quickly ended their conversation as the subject of their conversation walked in, looking more collected than before but still electing to ignore Morgan. He looked towards Rossi instead. “Hotch says to go to the second crime scene and be mindful of the media. I’m going to stay to work the geographical profile.”

“Hopefully that’s not going to be the only thing you work,” Morgan said nonchalantly. Reid didn’t miss the amused glint in Rossi’s eyes as he stood up from the files and headed to the car. He waited until Rossi left to say something.

“After.” He wasn’t sure if Morgan had heard his soft tone, and he didn’t let himself look up from the case files and maps.

“Hmm?” _So he had heard..._

“After....after the case. There’s a good diner near where I live...” Reid trailed off, unable to finish his train of thought. He could practically hear the smile in Derek’s voice as the other man replied.

“It’s a date, pretty boy.”

Spencer Reid blushed and for the next hour drew on maps with a smile on his face.


End file.
